


Bad Reputation

by dontpanic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpanic/pseuds/dontpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras gets fed up with the coach of her current roller derby team, she decides to start her own. Yet one of the people she invites to join the new team is Combeferre's long-standing rival, Courfeyrac. The two women will have to put  their differences aside in order to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontflipyourlyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontflipyourlyd/gifts).



> The prompt was roller derby with Fem!Courferre, and I hope I delivered! I didn't have time to do proper research due to exams, but this prompt is basically what carried me through them so thank you. 
> 
> I built this up to an entire universe in my head so if you have any questions please comment!
> 
> Also the derby names for the amis are all borrowed, I did not come up with any of them.

1.

Combeferre had only just arrived home from practice and was locking the door behind her when her phone started ringing to the tune of “Bad Reputation”. Ah, Enjolras. She set her bags down by the couch and answered the phone, already expecting - 

“You will not believe what I heard that asshole say this time!”

that she wouldn’t even bother with a greeting.

“I assume that the asshole is coach Thenardier? What happened?” Thenardier was the coach of their roller derby team, and Enjolras regularly got into arguments with him after (and during) practice because even in this most feminist of sports, he managed to be a sexist asshole to his team and even when he wasn’t, his coaching always lacked something. Phone calls from Enjolras were a regular thing after practice.

“I was headed to talk to him about that play he had us do, I mean what the hell was that? But when i got to him he was already talking to someone else on the phone and hadn't seen me, so I ended up overhearing the conversation. Ferre, this is terrible! Listen: He bets on the games and when we play he bets against us! I heard him talking about betting prospects for the next match, I think he’s trying to wreck us on purpose. Dammit Ferre, I wanted to kick that asshole’s ass!”

Combeferre was astonished; She knew their coach was terrible, the only reason they had joined his team was convenience of location, but she could never have imagined this. She’d been preparing a coffee, but she had to sit down as she took in the news.

“I’m quite surprised you didn’t try to beat him up to be honest. He’s a pig.”

“You can’t imagine how much I wanted to, just… There’s no other team nearby, and I really need roller derby to help me with the everyday stress. I want to leave the team now that I’m aware of this, but what will I do without it?” 

Enjolras sounded desperate at the end of her speech, and Combeferre completely understood where she was coming from. After Enjolras had started working at Planned Parenthood, helping to guide the women who came safely inside, she came face to face with dozens of bigots everyday that she needed to get out of her system. Ferre took a moment to analyse the situation. She didn’t want to go back to the team now, either, but didn’t know of another close by.

“Well, why don't you start your own team?”, Ferre suggested, “You’ve got some funds from your parents and we could find a sponsor for the rest! I bet we can find some local players wanting to skate for a team with zero bullshit.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line while Enjolras considered this. 

“That’s… That’s actually a great idea Ferre! We’d need to find a space to rent, and uniforms, and oh, I need to make a dozen phone calls! Thanks so much Ferre, I gotta go, bye!”

Combeferre smiled when Enjolras hung up on her. It was great to hear her be so enthusiastic about organising this team, and a team with Enjolras at the front seemed like something she would not want to miss, because it was sure to be smashing. She set her phone down on the coffee table and went to make herself a nice hot meal and have a long shower to make her bruised, tired body feel better.

________________________

2.

The next day at work, Combeferre received a text from Enjolras, who had the day off, saying that there would be a meeting at her place with some possible members for the new team, and could Combeferre possibly bring some snacks with her? Ferre was amazed at how quickly her friend had assembled a new team, hopefully it would work out.  
________________________

She was running a bit late to the meeting at Enjolras’ place as someone had come in requesting a book just before the library closed and they looked so hurried that she had to help them. By the time she got there, almost everyone else had already arrived, and Ferre was not surprised to find that there were a few familiar faces here and there. She recognised Jehan, also known as “Agent Smash”, who Enjolras must have contacted some of these people through; Jehan had been a roller derby prodigy a few years back, and they’d become fast friends with Enjolras after meeting at a game. However, after Jehan had come out as non binary they no longer felt comfortable competing in games, though they still liked to practice with a team. They had met plenty of skaters, unlike Enjolras and Combeferre as their old team had rarely progressed.

Combeferre also recognised Feuilly (Cybill Disobedience) and Eponine (Pain Eyre) who had been part of their old team. Feuilly was great friends with Enjolras and an incredible skater, and Combeferre was not surprised that she had joined them. She was astonished however at the presence of Eponine, their old coach’s daughter, as even though she had known Ep was also not happy with their previous situation she hadn’t thought she would be willing to leave her father’s team. Nevertheless, Ferre was glad to be wrong.

Feuilly introduced her to her friend Bahorel (Girlzilla), while Eponine had brought with her her two partners, Cosette (Rapunchel) and Marius, who did not actually skate but would be happy to help in any way he could. Beyond them there was Grantaire, or R, or Achilles Squeal, who Combeferre thought she might have seen on a derby poster sometime, and another trio made up of Musichetta (Leda Riot), Bossuet (Luna Shovegood) and Joly (Sherlock Bones). Even though Joly did not compete, she was a sports medic who had previously worked with some roller teams and had earned her name.

After introductions were made and pronouns were exchanged, Combeferre settled into conversation with Joly about all the injuries they had both seen in roller derby. Ferre had once thought about going into medicine but had found libraries to be a more peaceful, everyday way of helping people. Her interest in medicine remained, and she was glad to talk about it with Joly. She absently registered the sound of the doorbell going off, recalling that Enjolras had said they were still expecting one more person.

“Well hey there, Eleanor Bruisevelt!”, a new voice greeted from the hallway after Enjolras opened the door.

Shit. Combeferre knew that voice.

Enjolras led the new arrival to the living room, where everyone was situated and started making introductions.

“Everyone, this is Courfeyrac, or Shreddie Mercury. Courfeyrac, let me introduce…”

“Enjolras, you never mentioned Courfeyrac was the one coming!”, Combeferre rudely interrupted, possibly on one of the only occasions in her life. Courfeyrac though was a special case, for many things. While Combeferre could keep her cool in almost any situation, something about Courf made her lose control of herself. Courf was Ferre’s roller derby arch enemy, going on about a year now, as she competed with the team a town over with which they had faced off a few times.

“What’s the problem, Sylvia Wrath?”, Courf sneered at Ferre. Combeferre ignored her and turned to Enjolras.

“I can’t be on the same team with her, Enjolras! We hate each other!”, Combeferre plead.

“No, you two have a petty rivalry for some reason I can’t fathom and you’re being a child about it. If you actually set that aside you’d see that you’ve actually got lots of things in common with Courfeyrac. I spoke to her at length last night and I think she’s incredible. I would love for her to be on the team, if she still wants to.” , Enjolras said calmly, the last part aimed at Courfeyrac.

“I really do want to work with you Enjolras, and everyone else. I have a good feeling about this team, as long as my history with Combeferre does not cause a problem.”, Courfeyrac remarked while staring challengingly into Combeferre’s eyes.

Combeferre huffed and looked away, sitting back down as she registered for the first time that she had jumped up when Courfeyrac had walked into the room.

As the night went on, she watched Courfeyrac behave like a complete ray of sunshine as she got to know everyone else though her ever present smile dimmed whenever she caught Combeferre staring at her. Combeferre herself also managed to have a few good conversations with Bossuet, Bahorel and Grantaire, whose day job was graphic design and xe were willing to work on designs for the team as soon as they came up with a name for it. She was mostly happy with the people Enjolras had contacted for the team, though Courfeyrac was a sour note. She trusted E’s judgement and logically knew that Courfeyrac was an excellent skater but she couldn’t help being a bit bitter whenever she thought about the other woman.

________________________

3.

Soon, Enjolras had arranged for a place for the team to practice and had put together a schedule. Practices went on twice a week and she was pleased with the way the team worked together. Or almost pleased, as the tension between Combeferre and Courfeyrac was still high. They went much harder on each other than they did anyone else, resulting in some very nasty bruises. Whenever either of them had to work with someone else on a move it went off without a hitch, but if they were made to work together they fell apart and a cold current went through the entire team. 

At first Enjolras had tried not to pair them up, but their builds were ideal for playing off each other, and she hoped that when they finally started to get along they would see it too. However, it had been weeks now since their first practice together and nothing seemed to change. On the contrary, the iciness between them seemed to be increasing. 

Just as Enjolras watched, Courfeyrac slammed with force into Combeferre’s back, causing both of them to hit against the side railing badly. Enjolras sighed and whistled to indicate the end of practice, then went to fetch Joly to check both girls over.

________________________

In the locker rooms, much later than anyone else as first Joly had fussed over them and then Enjolras had scolded them, Combeferre tried and failed not to sneak glances at Courfeyrac as the other woman changed. One of the main problems about Courfeyrac was that she was exactly Combeferre’s type: her lithe built, her wide smile, her kind eyes (when looking at alone except Combeferre), the fact that she worked with children daily… She hated the fact that it was her rival that made her feel that way, and yet she couldn’t help it. It was moments like this that her brain liked to remind her what those hips felt like under her hands…

“What’cha staring at, Sylvia Wrath?” 

Courfeyrac’s challenging question jolted her back to reality, and made her realise that she’d been staring. Combeferre flushed, glad that it wouldn’t be very visible under her dark skin.

“Just at that bruise you gave us both earlier. It already looks nasty.”

“Hey, about that… We’re on the same team now, how about we cool off a bit?”, Courfeyrac suggested.

How dare she!

“You’re the one who crashed into me!”

“Remember how bad you pushed me last year?”

“You tripped me!”

“You tripped me first!”

“You head-butted me!”

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO! Oh my god! I already told you, that was an accident!”

“Oh, and was it an accident that you never called?”

“I didn’t think you’d want me to!”

“Of course I did!”

“Well you didn’t call me either!”

“I didn’t have your number!”

“…Shit.”

Up to that point, Courf and Ferre had been in each other’s face, yelling. Courf had been in her tiptoes trying to be at a level with Combeferre, but she lowered herself back down when she realised the exact level of the misunderstanding.

“I’m an idiot”, she proclaimed.

________________________

About a year and a half ago, their teams were to have a game against each other, but it wasn’t a big deal. The teams met up a couple days before that for dinner and to get to know each other, as for some of the people on both teams it was the first time playing in an official game and the familiarity might make them feel more comfortable in the rink.

That was when Combeferre and Courfeyrac had first met. There had been an immediate attraction between the two women, and they could both feel it as they chatted over dinner. At the end of the meal and the drinks at the pub that followed, Courf went home with Ferre and left the next morning with a phone number written on her forearm with a sharpie and a promise that she would call.

The day after their game against each other took place, and they were both distracted by the other, ending in a badly executed move by Courfeyrac that caused her to headbutt Combeferre in the stomach, helmet and all. Combeferre was in pain when Courf had apologised, swearing up and down that it was an accident, so she had said nothing though she had already forgiven Courf. But then Courfeyrac never called, and Combeferre thought that maybe it had all been intentional sabotage after all, even if it didn’t make sense. But then “accidents” kept happening between them whenever they went against each other. making them into rivals though neither had meant it to end up that way.  
________________________

With Courf’s proclamation of idiocy, Combeferre also realised the absurdity of the petty rivalry between them.

“I believe we have both behaved in quite the idiotic fashion. I’m sorry.”, Combeferre said, now back to her senses and a normal speaking volume.

“I’m sorry too. What do you say we start over, as friends, and get to know each other?”

Combeferre readily accepted the proposal, embarrassed now for the way she had acted towards Courfeyrac in the past year.

________________________

 

4.

Being friends with Courfeyrac was a lot better than being her rival, Combeferre found out. They had a few awkward conversations at first, but as soon as they started really talking to each other they found out that Enjolras had been right; they had a lot in common. They both loved space, wanted to help people, and had a habit of going on feminist rants. They were both also huge fans of literature, the lord of the rings, and the most recent mad max movie.

As they got closer, their performance in the team became better and better, the team starting to run like a well-oiled machine according to Enjolras. They got even closer as first they started spending time talking to each other after practice, then texting each other late into the night. Next they were texting each other during their work breaks, and calling each there after work. Once, when she had the day off, Courfeyrac even dropped by the library Combeferre worked at to bring her cookies and keep her company during her break.

their friendship had rapidly escalated to best friend status, and while Combeferre loved it, it was also rather unfortunate as those initial kindling of feelings and attraction that she had felt for Courfeyrac now blossomed into a fire that was burning her up from the inside. While Combeferre knew that Courfeyrac had been attracted to her once, she didn’t know if that was still true, and even if it was it didn’t mean that Courfeyrac could see her romantically at all.

Thus, Combeferre convinced herself to be happy with what she currently had, as if she were to be greedy and ask for more she could lose someone that had become precious to her.

Her friendship with Courfeyrac however made it even harder not to sneak looks at her, as it had removed Combeferre’s desire to look away in disdain every time. And yet she couldn’t help but notice, or hope, that Courfeyrac was sneaking some glances in her direction as well.

“Combeferre, could you help me with something?”, Courfeyrac asked, interrupting Combeferre’s train of thought once more. 

“Of course, what is it?”, Combeferre asked, eagerly jumping to her feet while trying to ignore the vision of Courfeyrac in her underwear in front of her. 

“It’s nothing really, just… There’s this spot on my back and I can’t reach it, but I’ve got a bruise there. Could you help me put some bruise cream on it?”

Combeferre gulped and felt her entire body heat up at the prospect of her hands on Courf’s skin, gently massaging her back.

“Sure”, was the only thing she could say before Courf thrust the bruise cream at her and turned around.

Combeferre poured some into her hand and then stared at the broad expanse of tanned skin in front of her, her hand hovering unsure a few centimetres above Courf’s back.

And then Courf leaned back a little, and her back made contact with Ferre’s hand. The feeling of her skin, even such an innocent part of it, was divine.

Combeferre started massaging the spot she could see the bruise at, though it didn’t seem to be a bad one. Really, it was barely there. She was almost done when Courf leaned back further, pressing Ferre’s hand harder into her back and said in a huskier tone than before:

“I’ve got a couple bruises on my shoulder blades as well, if you could…”

Ferre moved her hands up, massaging now an even greater portion of Courfeyrac’s skin. She could feel the room get hotter and her heart speed up, especially when Courf let out a low moan as the massage continued. Ferre gasped, and was unable to remove her hands from Courf’s skin, even when she logically knew that the cream had been properly applied.

“You know, Ferre…” Courf leaned back again, her voice even huskier. Combeferre felt like she was drowning as Courf turned her head to give her a coy look.

Before Courfeyrac had a chance to complete her sentence, however, they heard the door to the locker room open and Enjolras calling Combeferre’s name. Combeferre, suddenly back to reality, jumped away from Courfeyrac. What had just happened?

________________________

 

5.

Combeferre had meant to talk to Courfeyrac after her chat with Enjolras, but by the time they finished Courf was long gone. Combeferre sat at home, waiting for Courfeyrac to text as usual but no such text came. Still puzzled about what had happened between them she texted Courf, asking if she could go over to her place.

Forty minutes later found Combeferre ringing Courfeyrac’s doorbell. The other woman had not replied, but she decided to visit anyway, because she really needed to clear it up.

Courfeyrac answered the door after Ferre’s fourth insistent ring, looking like a wreck.

“What happened to you?”, Ferre gasped, worried. Courfeyrac looked away.

“Nothing. If you’re here for what happened earlier, just… I’m sorry. I just wanted to se if there was a chance that you… Nevermind.”

“Courfeyrac, what the hell are you talking about? What happened today?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

“Er, no? I’m not sure what happened actually.”

Courfeyrac was getting worked up now, as Combeferre was getting more and more lost.

“Fine, here’s what happened: I tried to seduce you, you seemed into it, then Enjolras walked in and you jumped away like I burned you. That is what happened.”, Courfeyrac said, and sighed. “Happy?”

The situation was resolving for Combeferre, who realised that she was a grown woman who should know when she was being flirted with.she wanted to curse herself for her obliviousness, but there was something she wanted more.

“Courfeyrac. I only just realised that you were trying to flirt with me earlier. I’m attracted to you, very much. Is that all it is for you though? Because my feelings for you are beyond attraction.”

“You have feelings for me?” Courfeyrac’s eyes widened in wonder as she stared up at Combeferre. “I mean, yes, my feelings for you are beyond attraction as well. I really really like you, Combeferre.”

“Good. May I kiss you?” Combeferre smiled warmly down at Courfeyrac. In reply, Courf stood on her tiptoes and grasped Ferre by the shoulders, kissing her intensely on the lips. They parted a few moments later, breathing heavily.

“I think I’d like to do that again.”, Combeferre said.

“Would you like to come inside?”, Courfeyrac asked, looking up at Combeferre seductively even as she dragged an enchanted Ferre in by her shirt and slammed the door behind them.


End file.
